With the recent prevalence of a smart interactive function, display devices providing user interaction have been developed and have come into wide use. The user interaction refers to an operation of controlling a display device by means of a user's gesture or voice. Accordingly, the display device includes a photographing unit for detecting the user's gesture or a small microphone for inputting the user's voice.
In the conventional art, the photographing unit is mounted on an upper end of the display device. That is, the photographing unit is exposed all the time on the upper end of the display device, which spoils the appearance of the display device. In addition, the exposed photographing unit may incur a user's displeasure that the photographing unit watches the user.
As an example of an effort to resolve the above problem, there is a display device in which a photographing unit is mounted slidably in a vertical direction on an upper end of a rear surface of the display device such that the photographing unit is not seen to the user while being out of use.
In this case, the photographing unit projects upwards from an upper end of the rear surface of the display device during photographing. The projected photographing unit slides down when being out of use so as not to be seen on the display device. The photographing unit is located on a front surface of the display device, receding by an amount of a thickness of a lateral surface of the display device. In this regard, the photographing unit needs to project further upwards in order to secure a greater view angle of a camera, which spoils the appearance of the display device.
As another example, there is a photographing unit that includes an angle control member for controlling an angle of a camera module in a vertical direction in order to adjust the view angle of the camera. In this case, a part of the angle control member is exposed to outside the photographing unit such that the user is able to control the angle. Accordingly, the photographing unit forms a through hole for physically passing the part of the angle control member. The through hole brings a circumjacent foreign substance into the photographing unit, and the foreign substance may contaminate a lens of the camera module or a window in front of the lens, which degrades image quality of the photographing unit.
Further, the angle control member mounted inside the photographing unit causes a limit in reducing criticality of the photographing unit. In addition, as the angle control member consists of a plurality of components, a process for assembling the components needs to be added, which raises a unit price of a product and deteriorates productivity.